La historia comienza -1-
¡Esta es la primera temporada de vuestra serie favorita! Que la disfruten. EP001: ¡Solo quema Cyndaquil! Daniel: Veo que aprendiste ascuas... *se desploma* ~~Daniel desplomándose ante su pokémon inicial~~ Lucía: ¡Lo sabía! ~~Lucía asegurando que el Prof.Elm es viejo~~ Raúl: ¡Bob esponja! ~~Raúl diciendo una tontería~~ Ya se acabó mi "sub-especie de prólogo" Era una mañana como cualquiera... no exactamente... casi normal... era el día que un chico llamado Daniel Moreno eligiría a su inicial. Se despertó temprano, exactamente a las 7 y Raúl Moreno, su hermano, soñaba con tener un Totodile y ser el maestro pokémon de tipo eléctrico. Se despertaron a esa hora Madre: Me gusta que os levantéis temprano... ¡PERO SIN EL DESPERTADOR! *Les enseña el despertador* thumb|Mamá enseñando el despertador que se dejaron en su cama¡ESTABA DEBAJO DE MI CAMA! ¡EXPLICAOS! Raúl: Eh... Daniel: ¡Raúl se empeñó! Raúl: ¬.¬ Daniel: ¡Bueno y yo! Pero era para ver si acostabamos pronto! Mamá: Ya, ya... Bueno, id ya u os quedaréis sin pokémon Raúl: ¡MI TOTODILE! *sale corriendo* Daniel: ¡ESPERA, QUE NADIE COJA A CYNDAQUIL! *sale corriendo* Mamá: No tienen arreglo... *se tapa la frente* Ya fuera... Lucía: Os esperaba. Enga, adentro. En el lab... Profesor Elm: ¡Hola, bienvenidos al laboratorio! Soy el Profesor Elm y os instruiré en... Daniel: El mundo de los pokémon, bla bla... Lucía: Jugamos a los juegos, viejo. PE: ¡Señorita educación! Lucía: Lo siento. Daniel: ¡EXIJO A MI CYNDAQUIL! PE: ¡Educación! Soy viejo Lucía: ¡Lo sabía! PE: Vale... toma a Cyndaquil. Daniel: ¡OH SI! *da saltos de emoción* ¡Viajaremos por Kanto y conquistaremos la Liga pokémon y hundiremos al Campeón Lance! ¡Juntos! Cyndaquil: ¡Cyndaaaa quil! *le quema la cara* Daniel: Veo que aprendiste ascuas... *se desploma* Raúl y Lucía: Eje, je, je... ^^U Lucía: Bueno, yo... ¡EXIJO A MI CHIKORITA V...! PE: Ya se, se te escapa eso, bueno, toma a Chikorita. Lucía: Yo quería a Totodile, pero Raúl lo quiere... ¡Bueno, serás mi pokémon! Chikorita: Chikorii... *se acurruca en su gorra y dice que si* ¡Chiko! Lucía: ¡Ja ja ja! PE: Bueno, según lo que dijo Lucía... toma a Totodile. Totodile: ¡TO! *resigna la cabeza* Raúl: Seremos grandes amigos, te lo prometo... Totodile: ¡TOOOTOOOODILEEEE! *Le echa un chorro de agua y se acuesta* Raúl: Sabe pistola agua... y encima el tío morro se acuesta... *se desploma* Lucía: ¡Ya solo queda 1 en pie! PE: Iros ya, me teneis mareado, que soy viejo... Lucía: ¡Lo sabía! *vuelve a chikorita a la pokéball* Te quiero, adiós Chikorita. Se van Daniel: ¡Alejandro! Alejandro: ¡Daniel! Lucía: ¡Alejandro! Raúl: ¡Bob Esponja! Ellos: ¬.¬ Raúl: ¿Que? Daniel: ¡Estás acá Ale! Alejandro: ¡Que bueno que te vuelvo a ver, Dani! Silencio... Daniel: ¡GANARÉ LA LIGA POKÉMON YO! Alejandro: ¡SERÉ YO NARICES! Dnaiel: ¡TE RETO A COMBATE! Alejandro: ¡VALE! Lucía: ¡NO HACE FALTA GRITAAAAR! Silencio... Daniel: ¡Vamos Cyndaquil, demúestrales que quemas! Alejandro: ¡Adelante Charmander, tu eres ardiente! Daniel: ¡Ascuas! Alejandro: ¡Intenta esquivar! Le da Alejandro: ¡Arañazo! Le da Daniel: ¡Rueda fuego! Esquiva Alejandro: ¡Ascuas! Le da Alejandro: ¡Termina con arañazo! Daniel: ¡Devúelvelo con rueda fuego! Charmander está fuera de combate Lucía: ¡Daniel y Cyndaquil son los mejores! ¡Nunca perderán, oh, si! ¡Y que ganen es un regalo! ¡Para mi! Raúl: Eh... e.e Daniel: ¡Solo quema Cyndaquil! ¡Te-lo-de-mos-tré! Vuelve Cyndaquil Alejandro: Ya veremos... vuelve Charmander. Raúl: Bueno, vayamos ya. Daniel: ¡Ganaré el gimnasio cuanto antes! Lucía: *sonido de frenada de coche* Eh-eh-eh-eh, quieto parado. Ganaré el concurso antes Raúl: Los cincursos tienen fecha y los gimnasios no Dnaiel: Siempre la apoyas... *morritos y llornado* continuará... EP002: El Riolu nuevo y el camino a la >>Paranoia<< Daniel: ASDFASDFASDF ~~Daniel~~ Lucía: grrr.... *calentándose* ~~Lucía~~ Raúl: ¿No debería ser de Halloween? ~~Raúl~~ Inicio ya... en la ruta 1 todo es normal... Lucía: *tarareando "Papi" de Jennifer López* Now all my super ladies I got my baby, if you got your baby, baby... Daniel: ¿Esa no es de Justin Bieber? Lucía: ¿DONDE ESTÁ? ¡ATENCIÓN! Lucía odia a justin bieber Raúl: No, solo decía si esa es de Justin Timberlake Lucía: Ah, no, es de Jennifer López... Aparece un magby y un Pichu Lucía: Hola pokemones Magby y Pichu: ¡Magby!/¡Pichu pah! *lanzan sus ataques impactrueno y lanzallamas* Lucía: grrr... *calentándose* Daniel: ¡Raúl, corre por tu vida! Raúl: ¡Tu también! Lucía: ¿QUE HICISTEIS? Magby y Pichu: *gotéandose la cabeza* Mag, mag.../Chuu, pah... (los dos a la vez) ¡PICHU PAH!/¡MAGBYYYY! (Traductor googles: Pichuple a español: ¡CORRE MAGBY! Magbo a español: ¡CORRE PICHU! Raúl: Yo quería a Pichu... *depresión* Lucía: Y yo un purrloin... *depresión* Daniel: ¡Que esto es Johto, idiotas! Riolu aparece Daniel: ¡LE QUIERO! Raúl: Con que era Johto, eh? Lucía: No tiene remedio. Daniel: ¡Vamos Cyndaquil! ¡Usa lanzallamas! Daño Riolu: ¡Riolú! *usa cola férrea* Daño Daniel: ¡¡¡ASDFASDFASDF QUE FUERTE ES!!! ¡USA LANZALLAMAS! Daño bastante para atrapar Daniel: ¡PUES GRACIAS POR CHIVÁRMELO NARRADOR! ¡POKÉBALL! Atrapado: Pokédex: Riolu el pokémon Emanación. Se comunica con los suyos emitiendo ondas. Puede pasarse toda una noche corriendo. Lucía: ¡Mirad este cartel! Raúl: Está escrito con... ¡SANGRE! *desmaya* Lucía: No sabía que eras fóbico Daniel: No, es que lo que pone... En el cartel pone <> Raúl: *levantando* me desmayé... ¡Uf! Madre mía, ese cartel... ¿No debería ser de Haloween? Daniel y Lucía: *Caída típica anime* Daniel: Mi hermano pequeño está como una cabra... continuará... atención, haré el especial haloween aunque se haya pasado ya, lo siento. EP003 (Especial Halloween): La "Paranoia" Lucía: *tarareando papi de jennifer lopez* Now all my super ladies I got my baby, if you got your baby, baby... Daniel: Yo soy tu baby (como creía) Lucía: *le da con un periódico* ¡IDIOTA! Raúl: *Le da con un pescado* ¡TE CREES QUE ES TUYA! Lucía: *Le da con un pescado* ¡TUYA TAMPOCO! ???: Ayuda... Lucía: No-no oyeron eso? Daniel: Parecía una llamada de... Raúl: SOS... ???: Ayuda... Lucía: Creo que es mejor quedarse parados ???: ¡DIJE AYUDA! Lucía: Entonces voy a cantar LOVE IS WAR*, ¿ME OYES? *Nota: ¿Saben que es vocaloid? Porque hay una canción de Miku Hatsune que se llama así. Daniel: Yo pensé que no te gustaba Miku Lucía: ¡NI TAMPOCO TU! Daniel: (Jamás lo conseguiré *suspira*) Raúl: Bueno... eto... *toma aire* QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS SAL AHORA MISMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ???: Ok. Hola soy Miku Zatsune, me llaman Zatsu Lucía: Otra de la familia de Miku... Zatsu: La detesto. Lucía: ¡SOY TU FAN NÚMERO UNOOO! Alto... ¿no oís nada? Raúl: Nada Daniel: Espera, ¿por que nos pedías ayuda? Zatsu: ... Continúan caminando... Raúl: Tengo mala presencia... Lucía: Pero... Zatsu! Zatsu: (lo descubrió...) ... Llegan a una casa encantada titulada >>La paranoia<< desde luego se van a cagar de miedo Zatsu: Chicos, dejadme un segundo... Se va Zatsu: *Hablando a un videomisor* Señor, están en la casa ???: ... Que aprendan... Zatsu: *cerrando la llamada* No me siento a gusto con esto... con los chicos Daniel: ¿¡EN SERIO?! Raúl: ¿¡PIENSAS QUE ES UN FANTASMA?! Lucía: Veréis... Los vocaloid... son programas de ordenador... y creo... que... los mutaron... para... para... Raúl: Escapa Daniel: A menos que de miedo Raúl y Lucía: ¬.¬ Lucía: para matarnos... Raúl: ¿En serio? Porque yo estoy enamorado de Rin Kagamine Lucía: Me temo que si. Daniel: Se nota que es el especial haloween. Zatsu: Volví... entemos... Entran. Llegan a un salón enorme... ???: Bienvenidos... Lucía: Lo sabía... ???: Soy... el fantasma de vuestros próximos "profundos sueños"... Raúl: ¿Te refieres a nuestra muerte...? En ese caso poganme la tumba al lado de la de Rin Kagamine ???: Si... por ciero, si te mueres NO te la pondré al lado de Rin sino de su hermano Len Lucía: ¡Queremos combatir! ???: O sea... me retan a combate... que sorpresa... ¡Vamos Dusknoir! Dusknoir: Dusk... NOIR!!! Lucía: Vamos Chikorita! ???: No me harás nada... ataca, yo resistiré... Lucía: ¡Hoja afilada! Chikorita: ¡CHIKO! ¡No afecto a Dusknor! Dusknoir: Dusknoir... *usa bola sombra* Chikorita: ¡Chiko! Rita... (Traductor Googles: Chikoro a español: ¡Intento resistir! Pero duele...) Raúl: ¡Neesitarás ayuda, vamos Totodile! Pistola gua Totodile: ¡Tooo! ¡Di-di-dile! (¡Te ayudo Chikorita! ¡Pistola aguaaa!) Dusknoir: Dusknoir... *risa malévola* (No sufrí daño, enclenques.) Daniel: ... ¡Vamos Cyndaquil, usa lanzallamas! ¡Nada de nada! Lucía: ¡PARAD! Todos: ¿Que? Lucía: ¡Me parece que no os disteis cuenta del engaño! *señala a Raúly Daniel* ???: ¡Fantástico, señorita! Veo que acertó... De repente los vocaloid se esfuman ???: ¡Hola! Soy Timmy, llámenme Mr. MIsterio. Raúl: ¿Que misterio es? Daniel: No se... Lucía: ¡Es una broma! ¡Todo esto! ¡Solo es una trampa para combatir nuestros pokémon! *silencia y luego se ríe* Raúl: ¿Te poseyeron los espiritus? Lucía: *entre risas* No... ¡El misterio era sencillo! ¿No notasteis nada raro en la sangre que vimos? Daniel y raúl: No Lucía: ¡Era ketchup! Mr. Miserio: Es que yo soy entrenador novato y quiero combatir... mi dusknoir es enrealidad un Pichu disfrazado para no sufrir daños. Lucía: ¡Felices! jajajajaj Mr. Misterio: ¡Espera Lucía! Quiero darte una... recompensa por tu astucia. ¡Lucía recibe '''Eevee!' Lucía: ¡Mi segundo pokémon! Raúl: A mi me falta pokémon... solo al inicial... Mr. Misterio: Me das penita... toma, una recompensa ''¡Raúl recibe '''Phanpy!' Raúl: ¡Me alegras la vida! ''continuará... EP004: ¡Combatientes de Johto! Era un día tranquilo... estaban en Pueblo Primavera... cuando de repente Joven: *Chocándose con todo el mundo* ¡Perdón! ¡lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención...! *ve a los protagonistas y se choca con Raúl* ¡AAAH! Raúl: Niña, ¿ a ti que te pasa? Lily: ¡Uf, lo siento! *rápidamente se levanta* ¡Hola, soy Lily! Daniel: Y se levanta como si nada... -.- Lucía: Hola (me parece que es un bicho raro, bueno, yo sonrío como si nada) *sonrisa* ^w^ Lily: Hola soy coordinadora y soy muuuuy directa. (Parecen un poco "bromistas"... eh... quizá por eso hablo nerviosa, pero yo sonrío como si nada) *sonrísa* ^w^ Raúl: Hola... soy Raúl y este es mi hermano mayor Daniel y mi amiga Lucía. Lily: ¿Vais a participar en el combate del club no? ¡Yo también! Lucía: No teníamos pensado, pero bueno... ¡Vamos! Daniel: ¡Si! Raúl: Por supuesto. Van allá. Se encuentran ne el club Mizuki: ¡Hola, soy el jefe del combta del club, Mizuki! Quien gane todos los combates, se enfrenatrá a mi y tedrá que vencerme para ganr el combate del club !! Daniel: Que directo no Raúl: si. Bueno, diganme los combates o rompo una silla! Mizuki: (vaya niño... .-.) ¡Zoe Hatsune VS Daniel Moreno! Lucía: ODIO a los ahtsune Raúl: ... ya lo se -3- Zoe: ¡Vamos, Sentret! Daniel: ¡'Riolu!' ¡Tu estilo e batalla es invencible! Zoe: ¡'Cola férrea!' Daño Daniel: ¡Vamos Riolu usa Patada Salto! Daño (eficaz x3, Madre mia X3) Zoe: ¡'Excavar!' Daniel: ¡Intenta esquivar! esquiva Dan: ¡'Patada salto!' Riolu ha vencido a Sentret Mizuki: ¡Lily contra Lucía! Lily: ¡Uish, contra ti! Lucía: De "uish" nada. Venga, arreando que es gerundio. Mizuki: ¡Vamos por un whisky! Lucía: *mirada amenazante* ¬¬' (la tilde se usa para resaltar la mirada) Mizuki: Ok no. Venga, a combatir que me da un patatatús con la mirada de eta niñata. Bien serán dobles Lily: Se me dan mal los dobles... ¡Pichu, togepi, demostrad lo que sois!thumb|Togepi saliendo de Pokéball Lucía: ¡thumb|left|Eevee saliendo de PokéballEevee! ¡Chikorita! ¡Salid! ¡Combo imbatible! thumb|Pichu saliendo de Pokéball (no tomen en cuenta el rayo)thumb|left|Chikorita saliendo de PokéballEevee: ¡Vee! *placaje* Togepi sufrió daño Chikorita: ¡Chikoooo! *látigo cepa* Pichu esquivó pero hizo daño a Togepi Pichu: ¡Chuuu! *impactrueno* Dañó a Chikorita mucho Togepi: ¡Togeeeepiiiii! *metrónomo=ascuas* Dañó a Eevee Pichu y Togepi: ¡Toooogeee!/¡Piiii chuuuu! *Doble beso dulce* ¡Eevee y chikorita quedaron superconfundidos! Eevee: Eeeeeeveeeeee.... *ataque rápido pero se ataca* Eevee está casi fuera de combate Pichu: ¡Chu! *impactrueno* Chikorita quedó muy dañada Chikorita: Chiko... Eevee: Veee veeee... Lucía: (Que hago... están confundidos y muy dañados... ¡Si, claro! ¡Si pueden usar combos, nosotros también!) ¡Chikorita, Eevee, levantad! Chikorita y Eevee: ¡Chikorita!/¡Eevee! (¡No nos rendiremos!) *levantan* Lily: como lo hisieron?! Lucía: esque son poderosos. ¡Ahora, combo placaje! Casi debilitados, atacan a Togepi y a Pichu, al los que dejan en las mismas condisiones -Lily: ¡No os rindais, combo beso dulce! -Lucía: ¡NO, devolved con combo placaje! ¡¡Los ataques chocan y!!... ¡Togepi y Pichu están fuera de combate! La ganadora es Lucía! -Lucía: Buf... -Lucía: ...lo...conseguimos... *paralizada por unos segundos* lo conseguimos... *abrazando a sus pokémon* LO CONSEGUIMOS!! -Lily: Uf, perdí... ¡Lo hicisteis genial! *sonriente* No me importa, ¡pero ganaremos a la próxima! *vuelve a la pokéball a Togepi y a Pichu* -Daniel y Raúl: ¡Ha ganado! *''saltan de alegría''* -Daniel: Ahora te toca, Raúl. -Mizuki: ¡Ahora les toca a...! *''sacando una bandera''* ¡Raúl contra Zat! -Zat: ¡Hola! *''sacando la pokéball de sus pokémon para el combate doble''* -Raúl: ¡Estoy listo para pelear! *''sacando la pokéball de Phanpy y Totodile''* -Zat: ¡Pikachu, Electrode, iluminad al mundothumb|left|Totodile de Raúl saliendo de la Pokéballthumb|Pikachu de Zat saliendo de la Pokéball!thumb|left|Phanpy de Raúl saliendo de la Pokéballthumb|Electrode de Zat saliendo de la Pokéball -Raúl: ¡¡Totodile, phanpy, venced al rival!! Comiencen! -Zat: ¡Pikachu, Electrode, hispazo! Totodile sufrió mucho daño mientras que a Phanpy no le hizo mucho daño -Phanpy: ¡Phaaan py! *''intentando sanar a Totodile*'' -Totodile: ¡TO! (No te preocupes) *''levantándose''* -Pikachu/Electrode: ¡Piká!/¡Trode! (¡No aguantaréis más) -Phanpy: *''terremoto''* -Totodile: *''Pistola agua''* Un doloroso combo -Electrode: Troooo... *''desenrollar''* Ambos pokémon ''(Phanpy y Totodile) ''salen dañados a los pies del entrenador. -Raúl: (que hago... ¿que? ¿que puedo hacer? ¿ganaré...? no se que hacer...) *''música de advanced battle cuando van ganando una batalla Ash''* Si, lo tengo! ¡Totodile, Phanpy, id hasia esa pared y quedaos quietos! -Zat: ¿que? Atacasles con chispa! -Raúl: ¡Esperaba eso, esquivad! *la música más rápido* Así, ellos chocan contra la pared y sufren daños, mientras que Totodile y Phanpy quedan inmutados. ¡Mucho daño! -Raúl: COMBO PLACAJE! ¡FUERA DE COMBATE! *musica alone (?)* -Mizuki: ¡Has ganado! Bueno, ahora quedan unos combates antes de queos vuelva a tocar. así pasaron rondas y rondas y rondas y rondas y rondas y rondas y rondas y rondas ... y rondas y rondas hasta los descansillos... -Mizuki- Que bien ahora me tomo el whisky! -Daniel, Lucía,Raúl- -.- loco -Lily- Espero que ganen las siguientes rondas Togepi y Pichu se pondrán contentos -Lucía- A mi me toca contra una tal... Adriana Black. EP005: Lancen sus pokémon! EP006: Pokéhuevos EP007: Pegaso, el elegante maestro de los pokémon voladores EP008: ¡Combate contra el elegante maestro de los pokémon voladores! Categoría:La historia comienza